Alex
Alex is an antagonist that appears in all the three games of the Golden Sun series. He is a Mercury adept that hails from Imil, and the cousin of Mia. He is one of the last of a clan that watched over Mercury Lighthouse, the Mercury Clan. Biography In Golden Sun Quest for Alchemy with Saturos and Menardi Alex was one of the last of the Mercury clan, who were in charge of watching over Mercury Lighthouse, making sure it was not lit (lighting the lighthouses would restore Alchemy, which was considered to be a threat, despite keeping all of Weyard bound together, do to people misusing it). However, Alex had sought to restore Alchemy, and at some point during the three-year period after the boulder fell from Mt. Aleph, was confronted by two Mars adepts from Prox, Saturos and Menardi. (They also recruited a Venus adept from Vale, Felix). All four sought to restore Alchemy, and Alex joined their quest on their second attempt to invade Sol Sanctum (the first one was unsuccessful). Alex, Felix, Saturos, and Menardi docked their ship on Ijedima, a peninsula on the continent of Gondowan. They travel north to the continent of Angara, and reach Vale, a village that protected Sol Sanctum. However, this time, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Kraden were also exploring Sol Sanctum, due to the information Saturos and Menardi had leaked to Kraden, who wanted to see the sanctum for himself. Isaac's group reached the Sanctum before Alex's, and both Isaac and Garet obtain three of the elemental stars needed to light the lighthouses before Alex's group shows up and take Jenna and Kraden hostage (however, they are not killed, because Jenna is Felix's sister). Being stronger than Isaac's group, they force them to hand over the elemental stars, and go obtain the Mars Star. However, when the Mars star is obtained, Mt. Aleph erupts, and Alex's group, though reluctant because they do not have the Mars Star, abandon Isaac and Garet. However, Isaac and Garet also manage to escape, with help from The Wise One, who appeared during the eruption, and also sent them on a quest to recover the elemental stars (The elemental stars were needed to light the lighthouses, which would restore Alchemy, which The Wise One was afraid would be misused, despite such seal causing the decline of many ancient civilizations). Mercury Lighthouse Alex and Saturos' group already caused the world to change by setting off the eruption of Mt. Aleph, which sent showers of Psynergy Stones throughout Weyard, changing the lives of many persons and wild animals. Then, the four head to the lighthouse near Alex's home village of Imil, Mercury Lighthouse. After passing through Goma Range and Bilbin Cave, they reached Imil, though Alex avoided making an appearance in his hometown. When the group reached the lighthouse, Alex used a form of Mercury psynergy called "Ply" to gain entry. However, doing this caused the lighthouse to glow, which caught the attention of Mia all the way in Imil. However, Alex created obstacles in the lighthouse to block her path, though Mia had joined up with Isaac's group to get past such obstacles. Once they reach the top, they throw the Mercury Star into the well of Mercury Lighthouse to light the beacon. However, as soon as the beacon was lit, Isaac's group (consisting of Isaac, Garet, Mia, and a Jupiter Adept they recruited named Ivan) finally caught up, but were unsuccessful at their attempt to stop the lighting, nor did they manage to free Jenna or Kraden as prisoners. However, Alex and Saturos discussed behind the beacon how they should handle the adepts, which resulted in Saturos fighting them alone. However, due to the beacon weakening his psynergy (Water vs. Fire) and giving Mia unlimited Mercury Psynergy, Isaac's group was able to defeat the weakened Saturos. Alex had watched the beacon, thinking Saturos could eliminate all four of them. However, he had underestimated them, and was surprised that they bested Saturos. Alex decided to make himself known, appearing from behind the beacon to stall them while Saturos regained his strength. He made note of how long it has been since he last saw Mia, but she, being well-angered, yells at him for breaking his bloodline oath. He told them that they won because of the Mercury energy that weakened physically weakened Saturos, and at the same time, supplied Mia with unlimited amounts of Psynergy, and also attempted to convince Mia that the energy from the beacon should not be sealed away. After Alex confirmed that Isaac had the Mars star with him, he and the somewhat recovered Saturos warp away from Mercury Lighthouse to continue their journey of lighting the lighthouses, and Mia joins Isaac's group in the quest to prevent all four lighthouses from being lit. Venus Lighthouse and Idejima Alex's group went south and crossed Angara, causing all sorts of problems, like blocking Silk Road with an avalanche of rocks, in order to slow down Isaac's pursuit. They eventually took a ferry service to cross the Karagol Sea and reached Gondowan, the continent housing Venus Lighthouse. After passing through the city of Tolbi, they crossed the Suhalla Desert, not before finding a young girl named Sheba, who was lost in the desert after being separated from her Tolbian entourage by a monster attack. They found that Sheba was a Jupiter Adept, which they would need in order to activate a future (Jupiter) Lighthouse. They force her to come with them as they pass through her hometown of Lavivero in order to reach the entrance of Venus Lighthouse. The party split into two: Saturos, Menardi, and Sheba went to the top of the lighthouse, while Felix, Alex, Jenna, and Kraden went back to their ship. However, Felix went back to the top to talk to Saturos about Sheba's involvement in their quest; Jenna also attempted to go back up in order to stop conflict, but was stopped by Alex, who assured that Saturos and Menardi were strong enough to defeat Isaac and co. (however, he was wrong, as the two die after falling into the Lighthouse's well.) When Jenna, Alex, and Kraden exit the lighthouse, they are confronted by soldiers and workmen who have come to re-take Sheba from being kidnapped. However, since the soldiers/workmen were not Adepts, Alex and Jenna defeated them easily, and Alex followed the workers to ensure Jenna and Kraden a safe route to the peninsula Idejima, where their ship was docked. Alex eventually rejoined Jenna and Kraden after scaring back the workers who sought Sheba. However, an Earthquake tore a rift in Suhalla Range, which caused Idejima to separate from Gondowan and float down south. In addition, Felix and Sheba fell from Venus Lighthouse into the ocean, and swum to land, which was, in fate's hands, Idejima. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Indra and Osenia At some point after Idejima broke off of Gondowan, Alex informed Jenna and Kraden that Felix and Sheba washed up onto the buoyant island's beach, alive but unconscious. When the two regained their senses, they report that Isaac's group killed Saturos and Menardi in direct combat, to the surprise of Alex and the others. They also report that Sheba fell off the tower in reaction to the earthquake, and Felix jumped after her, both falling into ocean water, where Felix was able to carry Sheba and swim to Idejima just in time. The five had the issue of finding a new ship to resume their quest, because without the Black Orb that was in Saturos and Menardi's possession before they fell into Venus Lighthouse's well, Menardi's ship was useless. As Idejima passed by the continent Indra, the group soon found itself beset by a large tidal wave, developed in reaction to the effects of Venus Lighthouse. It rammed Idejima into Indra, knocking everyone unconscious. When Jenna, Felix, Jenna, and Kraden woke up, they found that Alex was missing, apparently to explore Indra himself and to find a new ship, since they need a new ship to continue their quest because the other two lighthouses are inaccessible by land. At this point, Alex already decided that his quest to restore Alchemy would be better off if he separated from the original members of Saturos' group. After exploring Indra on his own for a period of time, he went to Daila spoke with the mayor, saying he would pay a large fortune of money for whatever boat he might have, but the mayor simply said he did not have one and told Alex to go down south to Madra for one. As Alex left, he bumped into Felix's party. He told them that no ships were available in town, and they had to go to Madra for one, but when Felix offered to travel with him to Madra, Alex was eager to refuse, stating that he was merely "preoccupied". Jenna and Sheba called him self-absorbed, but he simply stated that he preferred to work alone. Alex traveled south across the Dekhan Plateau on his way to Madra; along the way, he spotted a Lemurian ship docked on Indra's eastern that looked just like Menardi's ship, and he witnessed the apparent captain of the ship, a young man named Piers, being taken away by Madrans while unconscious and captive. Alex was intrigued and followed them down to Madra, where he saw Piers being imprisoned on suspicion of being a Champan pirate in league with the pirate Briggs, who recently attacked the town. Then, Felix's group arrived in Madra and entered Piers' jail house, and Alex secretly watched everyone as Piers casted Frost psynergy on the watchman goading him, revealing that he was a Mercury (water) adept. Getting back to the issue at hand, Alex learned that all of Madra's ships were destroyed as well from the Tidal Wave, but the town of Alhafra on the continent to the east (Osenia) recently completed a massive sailing ship that was powered entirely by catching wind in its sail. Alex set out to Alhafra, which turned out to be another town that was damaged by the tidal wave. And once again to his dismay, the sailing ship was destroyed by the tidal wave, and sold to the notorious pirate Briggs, who fled there after attacking Madra. Having traveled long and hard, Alex used his apparently vast fortune to rent a two-bed room entirely to himself. Felix's party came to Alhafra both to search for a ship, and to confront Briggs over Piers' imprisonment, and while he is staying at Alhafra's inn, Felix and his party once again encounter Alex. Alex suggested they should try fixing the ship while they are there. After Felix's run-in with Briggs played out successfully and they attempted to fix the ship (but were unable to completely do the job), Alex warm-heartedly teased them about their honorable deeds, saying that Mia would have done the same. Some time after Felix's party left Alhafra, Alex left as well and returned to Madra. In his mind's eye, he has taken a shot at every other possibility, so when he saw that Piers went off to the southern half Gondowan, along with Felix's party pursuing him, he entertained the option of taking Piers' ship for himself, which, in his mind, counted as "borrowing" (he still would have been unable to use it, because he did not possess the Black Orb to control the ship). However, shortly before he could make his move, Felix and Piers' party return to the ship, having recovered the Black Orb that the warlike tribe of Kimbombo had recently stolen, and Alex again went off to find another ship. Alex later encounters Karst and Agatio, fellow warriors to Saturos and Menardi from Prox, who originally went out to assist Saturos and Menardi, but at that point were seeking vengeance over Isaac's party because they discovered that Isaac killed Saturos and Menardi. Alex explained to Karst and Agatio everything that happened, and the current circumstances for the quest of Alchemy at that time. Alex then joined Karst and Agatio on their ship. Category:Golden Sun characters Category:Golden Sun Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses